As Told By Us
by ErraticDreams
Summary: Real life issues are seldom handled well as a teenager, superpowers or not. When two unlikely trios attend the same high school, they are forced to tolerate each other, uniting one step at a time against the forces of life, friendships and enemies. A clash of As Told By Ginger & Mean Girls. Rated T/M for chapters entailing possible heavy topics.
1. Chapter 1

**_This story is about students going through common and uncommon adolescent issues in a fictional high school. This has nothing to do with the plot of the ppg doujinshi, though a character or two may appear._**

 ** _As said in the summary, this story is a clash of As Told By Ginger & Mean Girls._**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1- This is our turf, school rumble part 1**_

"Professor….did we _really_ have to move to this city?" Bubbles sadly whined from the backseat of the car, observing the giant billboard **"** Welcome to Megaville **"** they had just driven by. Rather melancholic than bubbly, the golden blonde wasn't the happiest about the move from Townsville, but it couldn't be helped. Townsville High had the unfortunate experience of discordant as a result a Monster battle, yes they were partially responsible for the ruins but they stopped the monster didn't they? And had they not, the Monster would've destroyed the entire high school. They didn't deserve to be expelled, it was their jobs to save the day.

 _Snort._

"How many times are you gonna ask questions that _you already know_ the answer to? Geez," Buttercup voiced her thoughts, clearly annoyed at this point. Yes, they had to pack up and leave all their friends and old life behind, because the student principal expelled them. On top of that, the mayor, that pickle loving smurf, held them responsible for funding the damage, talking about _"the city can no longer pay the price for your destruction."_ The Professor was already a single father of three, he have that type of money, even as a scientist, so when that well paid job offer in Megaville presented itself, there was no talking him out of it.

"That was harsh, Buttercup. She didn't mean it like that, Bubbles." Blossom chimed in from the front seat, looking back at the pout present on her blonde sister's face. The situation sucked, especially to be enrolled at a new school at the beginning of Junior year but they'd settle in somehow, the matter was out of their hand. At least superheroes were common in this new city, a refreshing change it would be, to have friends just like themselves.

"Buttercup Edrei Utonium, apologise to your sister," the Professor scolded his middle daughter.

The green puff sighed. "Look Bubbles, I'm sorry ok. I hate packing up and leaving just as much as you do. You don't have to remind me of it every ten minutes."

Bubbles continued to stare aimlessly through the window. "Ok." At least it looked a whole lot better than Citiesville did.

"Now girls, I know this change was sudden but it was completely out of my hand. The mayor had no choice to expel you three after the damages sustained to Townsville High. Unfortunately, you don't get a pass for being superheroes and the city cannot keep footing the bill for your destruction," the professor mini lectured his brooding teenage daughters.

"Think of it this way. What if a regular kid damaged the school's property, wouldn't they be expelled immediately? You aren't above the law, regardless of saving the day. There are no special exceptions."

Blossom folded her arms, not wanting to sound petty but she had to say her part. "I still think that's totally unfair. We've been protecting Townsville forever _with no compensation nor benefits_. I get the rules but don't you think we deserve the special treatment?"

"Yeah!" Buttercup and Bubbles cosigned from the backseat.

The Professor shook his head. "Life does not work that way. We can't expect rewards for doing good things, people don't owe us anything for the choices we make on our own free will."

Buttercup rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah. _We know._ "

"I wonder if they'll like us here… I miss our friends..." muttered Bubbles.

"I'm sure it'll be ok and if not we'll always have each other," Blossom attempted to shed some positive light.

"Could you be any more cliche?"

Blossom silenced the green puff with a glare.

"Now now girls, be on your best behaviors, i'll pick you up after school so we can get to unpacking," said the Professor, halting in front of the large open campus of students walking about.

"Ok."

"Ok, Professor."

"Yeah...whatever."

The three puffs exited the vehicle, waving their goodbyes. Once gone, the girls turned to stare at their new high school: Megaville High. The gigantic grey themed school had a massive front yard with grey benches opposite to the car park as students poured into the property, while others chatted with peers.

Blossom sucked in a breath,running a neat hand over her outfit of a pink sweater vest and black pleated skirt. "Well...this is it girls…our new school."

Buttercup crossed her arms, scrunching the fabric of her baggy neon t-shirt. "They better have a good sports programme," said Buttercup, folding her arms as she took in the school's outside atmosphere.

Blossom whipped out the school's brochure from her jeans pocket. "Well according to this, they have soccer, football, kendo, swimming, track and field, cheerleading and gymnastics."

"Kendo, huh? That doesn't sound too bad," Buttercup inquisitively chimed in. She always loved to explore different styles of combat.

"It's an ancient fighting style, I heard it requires a lot of focus."

 _Scoff._ "Nothing I can't handle," Buttercup proudly commented, hands now on her hips.

"Well for starters it might kick start your patience levels into overdrive."

"Hey!"

 _Hahahahahaha._

 _I know right?_

 _Word on the street is she totally wiped out at that party. Her life is so over._

Bubbles sadly looked on at the group of fashionable girls, pompoms indicating that they were cheerleaders, entering the school. The spaghetti straps, trendy jeans, cute shoes and stylish accessories, it reminded Bubbles too much of how she and her old squad would strut onto campus. "I wonder if I'll ever make cheer team captain again..." she muttered to herself, not going unheard by her sisters.

"Yeah...I'd doubt it," Buttercup commented at just a glimpse of the uniformed prissy girls strutting into the building.

" _Buttercup!"_

"You never know, Bubbles. Audition and make the team first, you're the most spirited cheerleader I know, your spot is guaranteed!" Blossom attempted to raise her sister's spirits.

A small smile graced her glossy lips. "You're right, thanks sis. I'll find out if there are any open spots. Are you gonna continue with dance here?"

Blossom frowned ever so slightly. "There's no ballet but they do have jazz- hip hop. I guess it's an interesting change of events."

Her eyes narrowed at the snickering green puff. "You? A hip hop dancer?" Buttercup cracked herself up. "Oh I'd pay good money to see that."

Blossom defensively put her hands on her hips. "I can do anything I set my mind to."

"Sure, sure. Try not to act too dense when they ask you to buck."

"Of course I won't." The pink puff made a mental note to google what that was later.

Bubbles took the brochure from Blossom's hand to browse the other activities. "Ooh they have film production, I've always loved vlogging. That's so cool!"

"Let me see that for a sec," said Buttercup merely skimming the variety. "Meh...i'll stick to sports." She planned on joining the drama club though.

"I'm joining the debate team. I wont over do it with the extra curriculum this time around."

"Yeah...that oughta last long," Buttercup snickered to a cracking up Bubbles.

 _Scoff._ "Let's just get our schedules before homeroom starts," said Blossom, leading the way into the school.

"Ten bucks says she'll be in five clubs by the end of the week," Buttercup wagered.

"Make it six and you're on."

"Deal."

"Girls, _come on_ , we don't want to be late!"

"Yeah, yeah, _we're coming_!"

Eyes of feminine cherry red significantly narrowed upon sight of unwanted fresh blood at their school, sipping her cherry juice box ever so slightly. In her halter back top and plaid mini skirt, Queen Bee, Berserk Plutonium made the opening announcement to her group of chatting sisters and _friend_. "Well well well, what have we here?"

Following her sister's gaze, Brat Plutonium scoffed, flipping her long blonde hair dramatically. "The loser puff girls transferred? Oh hell no," the fashionista cheerleader captain voiced her disdain for the trio, narrowing her eyes at the _oh so popular_ Bubbles back. That baby blue spaghetti strap was totally sinking into her fatass arms like string on bread. Talk about letting herself go.

Princess, as both her name and outfit of a long purple and gold sundress implied, pompously rolled her eyes. "Daddy did tell me they got expelled from Townsville High after destroying the field and majority of the east wing."

Brute on the other hand, looked rather smug. The black short black dress, fishnet clad rockstar, clenched a fast against her palm. "Oh? This might be fun then. All we gotta do is send them back where they came from."

"Hmm….," Berserk longingly sipped on her juice box in thought. "Why don't we mess with them for awhile, sisters?"

"Oooh I know that look, what do you have in mind?" Brat mischievously requested the deets.

"You know...just to show them who's boss around here. We just might have ourselves some new lackeys this year."

"I think this might be fun. Sophomore year was kind of boring around here with the goth dork," a conniving grinning Brute said, rubbing her hands together.

"Speaking of the dork…." Princess trailed off, glancing at her watch.

3….

2….

1….

A long pink haired girl, clad head to toe in black on a bicycle, rode into the school's car park just on time as always.

"Good Morning Slitty-Steph!" Princess singsonged a would a canary.

Brat pompously flipped her hair. _"Love_ the outfit!"

"Not!" Brute spat.

Berserk nonchalantly shrugged her shoulders. "Better luck next time!"

 _Hahahahahaahahaha!_

The plus oned trio mockingly laughed, watching the spineless girl run into the school but a robust gushing of wind from a descending purple and white jet quickly prompted the redheads and blonde to hold down their skirts and dresses with pitches of explicit language in the air from females whose hair also suffered in the surrounding area.

 _Clang!_

The door opened to reveal a forest green eyed ravenette in a rock band shirt and edgy jeans, backpack carelessly dragging on the grass below.

"Why must we even go to this shitty school?!" Butch complained, being the first, none to willingly to step out of the jet.

A long haired, backwards cap redhead, sporting a red and white polo shirt, shoved him out of the way. "Shut up. We can't live off Mojo forever. We need an education," brick somewhat scolded his brother but even he was annoyed by the idea.

Then stepped out a positive looking blonde in a casual blue shirt. "I'm actually excited to attend public school. I bet it's much better than listening to Mojo's home school rambling..oh..um..no offense Mojo," Boomer insouciantly said, all three boys now facing their father? Or was he their mother? He often forgot.

Mojo sternly looked at his sixteen year old sons, readying himself to discuss the utter importance of schooling. "Now boys, as much as I would like for you three to carry on my legacy of evil, obtaining an education is much more important," he informed, now closing his eyes to voice his inner thoughts.

"Without knowledge, one cannot be successful in life. To successfully grow in one's career, gaining as much knowledge as possible is important. One that possesses knowledge can rule the world. It is knowledge that allows mankind to thrive and provide necessities for generation to generation and for that purpose, HIM and I grant you the temporary freedom to live on your own to encourage you three to make your own unbiased mark on this city while pursuing said knowledge but we will check in on you from time to time. Do you understand?"

 _Silence._

"Boys?"

He cocked open an eye to nothing but grass.

"I wonder if they have vending machines in this school," Boomer eagerly said to his brothers while walking up the steps to the school's entrance.

Scoff. "Oh, it's just _them_ ," Princess snobbishly commented.

"Care to elaborate?" That red head was rather daunting, such trait worthy of becoming her boy toy for the year. Her thoughts were far more virgin than of her blonde sister staring the blonde guy's perky ass.

"I call dibs on the blonde."

Brute rolled her eyes at Brat's sultry tone. These guys didn't look like anything special in her eyes other than some refreshing faces for a change. _Meh_

"They're the rowdyruff boys, the powerpuffs male rivals," Princess boredly informed.

"Hmm...so we both hate the puffs, that's an adequate start," Berserk delightfully commented, prompting Princess's utter confusion.

Brow now arched, Princess spoke. "I wouldn't get your hopes up of working with them. You would be better off convincing the school coach to acknowledge his misogynistic ways."

" _Scoff._ As if that could stop a powerpunk," Berserk humored.

"Yeah, besides if they think their so tough, these hands are always ready," Brute stated, clenched fist now raised in declaration.

"Mhm, this is a fun topic and all but what Brat wants, Brat gets, toodles," she said walking away from the group.

Princess folded her arms. "Can't say I didn't warn her."

Berserk followed after Brat. "I want a glimpse of this."

"Why the hell not?" Folding her arms to the back of her head, Brute tagged along, leaving a huffing Princess that reluctantly followed just because classes were about to start.

* * *

 **In the hallway…**

Brick, Boomer and Butch took in the largely spaced hallway full of students and lockers at each side, loud murmurs of non stop chatting in the air.

"Hey, _watch it!_ " Butch spat at some airhead that knocked into his shoulder.

The overweight jock, sporting a red football jacket, dark green shirt, blue jeans and a red hat abruptly spun around. "What did you just say to me loser?!"

Butch got in his face, Brick following closely behind. "What, you wanna fight?!"

"Butch," Brick said, placing a palm on his brother's shoulder to restrain him and addressed the unlucky jackass of the day. "You bumped into my brother's shoulder yet have the audacity to provoke him. Have any ounce of grey matter in that barren vessel you call a brain, you would best leave him alone. This is your first and final warning."

Sperg, the high school quarterback laughed in Brick's face, taking his _kind words_ for granted.

"Ha! Hear that boys, these dweebs think they're tough guys!" Overconfident, he shoved Brick to the lockers behind him, only thing was, Brick's body never budged at all. Mouth now ajar, Sperg dared to meet the venomous gaze of those crimson red eyes narrowing at his mediocre existence in the world.

Nervously swallowing the lump in his throat, Sperg backed away from the two. " _Tch!_ Whatever!" was his exclamation, marching down the hallway with his group of dumbasses.

 _Scoff._ "A punch would have done the trick," Butch unimpressively stated, folding his arms in annoyance.

"And land you in detention on your first day," Brick retaliated with a warning glare to behave.

"So?"

Boomer stepped in, tossing his arms around his brothers. "Aww come on Butch, we're finally getting to experience the life of regular high schoolers! Where's your school spirit?!"

"Floating in the unflushed toilet back at the apartment."

Boomer made a face. "Gross."

Brick shook his head, lifting Boomer's hand off his shoulder. "Let's just get our schedules before the bell rings."

"Whatever."

"Cool," said Boomer, whipping out his phone as he followed behind his brothers along to capture some video memory of his first day.

"Hi cutie," a sultry feminine voice whispered in his ear, starling the blue ruff. Boomer whipped around, glimpsing a blur of blue prior to a soft, supple pair of lips, smooching against his own.

Boomer couldn't believe it. This...this was really happening right now. _Should I close my eyes or leave them open? Am I supposed to kiss back immediately? How does this work?_

 _Crud, she's already pulling away..._

The cute, long pigtailed blonde girl finally pulled away from his, facetiously looking up at his stunned face. "Welcome to Megaville High, I'm Brat, your new girlfriend."

Boomer put a finger on his lips, reminiscing the sweet feeling. It was quite nice to be kissed on the lips, now he understood why Butch did it often with girls back in Townsville.

He offered her a kind smile. "Wow, you're the first girl to ever kiss me on the lips. Sorry, but I don't know you well enough to be your boyfriend. Thanks for the kiss though, bye," he said and walked away from her.

Brat's facade dropped, mouth settling into a frown. "W-What?"

"Oh," he turned around. "I'm Boomer by the way, see ya around Brat!" he said, then continued to follow after his brothers down the hall.

" _Ha!_ Rejected!" Brute blurted out laughing at her sister's legendary failed attempt.

"I told you these guys were no good," Princess snobbishly said.

"I..I..I can't belie-no one... _no one_ rejects _me_!" Brat declared, stomping her feet on the floor.

Berserk set a single hand on her hip. "Interesting."

* * *

"Why is calculus mandatory for the semester?!" Buttercup yelled at one of the many the dark teal haired ladies in this office. Now three required AP classes were one thing but she hated when people forced her to shit she didn't want.

"Yeah, we're supposed to have options!" Bubbles supported her sister's argument, wanting to continue with algebra 2 instead.

Blossom was fine with calculus, she actually took pre-calculus back in Sophomore year and loved it but still, her sisters had a point with the limited availability. "Ma'am, no disrespect but students have the right to choose their own academic pathways. Is there not anyway for my sisters to pick up from their previous studies?"

Miss Jenny cleared her throat. "Miss Utoniums', our high school curriculum is ranked the 7th best in the entire state of California. Unlike your previous school in the lower 50's, here at Megaville high our students have the highest rates of college acceptance from the likes of Harvard, Yale and Howard University just to name a few. Therefore, our mandatory academics are clearly favorable to your long term futures, the only exception to Calculus is AP Statistics which is a senior based class."

Buttercup tossed away her paper schedule."This _is some Bullsh-!_ "

" _Language!_ " said Blossom, quickly catching her sister's schedule to not give a rude first impression to the school's staff.

 _Sigh._ Now pouting, Bubbles looked at her schedule again. Homeroom, _AP English Literature, Calculus, Gym, Lunch, AP Biology, Spanish IV, Choir, AP History, Film Production._

At least she had control of her other classes. Art class might have been full but choir was a refreshing option, she loved to sing.

"May I see your schedule, Bubbles? I want to make a quick comparison," Blossom asked her, accepting the paper with a thank you.

Buttercup: Homeroom, _AP English Language, Calculus, Gym, Lunch, AP Biology, French III, Drama, AP History, WoodWorking._

Blossom: _Homeroom, AP English Language, Calculus, Gym, Lunch, AP Physics, Spanish III, Dance, AP History, Business Management._

"Well girls, at least we have few classes together. It won't be so bad," she tried to cheer her sisters up.

"You have got to be kidding me!" a loud exclamation unified the room.

"Oh hell no!" Buttercup complained just as loud.

There, the rowdyruff boys and powerpuff girls stared each other down in the office, surprised at their presence at their new school.

"What are you guys doing here?!" Blossom accusingly spoke with a pointed finger.

"To get an education, what else dumbass?!" Brick spat, signalling his brothers to one of the purple haired ladies to make arrangements for their classes.

" _Haha!_ Burn!" Butch taunted her then, ignored the girls completely to carefully choose his classes.

Scoffing, Blossom marched out of the office, not looking back for a second. Those boys were not about to ruin her school year.

Bubbles looked at Buttercup. "She has our schedules."

Exasperatedly sighing, Buttercup ignored the boys presence for now. "Let's go before she gets too far."

As they exited the room, Boomer snuck a glance at Bubbles before retreating his gaze. The Brat girl that kissed him this morning looked just like her but less…innocent looking. It almost made him wonder what it might have been like if it had actually been Bubbles kissing him instead, after all she was his first cheek kiss.

Miss Janet, handed the boys their printed schedules.

Brick: _Homeroom, AP English Language, Calculus, Gym, Lunch, AP Chemistry, French III, Orchestra, AP History, Business Management._

Boomer: _Homeroom, AP English Literature, Calculus, Gym, Lunch, AP Biology, Spanish IV, Creative Writing, AP History, Film Production._

Butch: _Homeroom, AP English Literature, Calculus, Gym, Lunch, AP Earth Science, Spanish III, Dance, AP History, WoodWorking._

"We have to do _calculus?!_ "

"Well Mojo did teach us pre-cal. Maybe he was preparing us for this," Boomer added.

"It's not that big of a deal, the teachers in this school are supposed to be excellent, just ask for tutoring unless you wanna call pops," Brick suggested, knowing that Butch was slow in anything heavily math related.

 _Tch!_ "I'll manage somehow," Butch grumbled under his breath.

 _Rrrrrrrrrrrrring!_

"That's the first bell, you three better head to your homerooms. It's on the second floor, classroom 41. Have a first day at Megaville High," Janet advised the boys, ushering them out of the office.

* * *

 _ **At Homeroom...**_

The three puffs seated themselves alongside one another in the middle row, waiting on the homeroom teacher's arrival. For once, they weren't automatically popular anymore. They sashayed down the hallways and into the classroom and most students, minus some thirsty jocks, could care less who they were. In the classroom, most students simply glanced, stared or minded their business on the whole. What a school.

The power punks and Princess waltzed into the classrooms, immediately noticing the unwanted trio of puffs.

"So the fun's begun already sisters," Berserk made the matter known with a chaste grin.

" _Heh._ Bout time," Brute said with a grin.

Brat flipped her hair. "Let's do this!"

"Whatever," Princess remarked, not caring for this little plan but it should prove entertaining.

"Oh my god, girls look!" Bubbles lightly exclaimed, shaking her sister's shoulders from the middle seat.

"The powerpunks are here too?!" Buttercup complained on sight of the three puff imitations walking up to them.

"What kind of sorcery is this?!" Blossom smacked her forehead with her palm. Great, first the boys, now the punks and Princess?. Oh the devil was out for them today.

"What do you guys want?!" Buttercup practically yelled to the entire class.

Blossom stood up from her seat. "Yeah!"

Berserk rolled her eyes, pompous speaking. "First of all, you're in our seats."

Bubbles put her hands on her hips, standing up for her and her sisters. "We don't see your names on them."

"Then maybe you three need glasses, look at the chair stupid," Brat shut down her bravery, signalling to the back of the seats.

Reluctantly checking their seats, the girls avoided the smug look of the four, simply removing themselves from said seats.

 _Hahahaha!_

 _They are such losers._

" _Why thank you_ ," Brute taunted them with a deep chuckle, staring at the now standing puffs being forced sit away from one another at different ends of the classroom.

Blossom sat down near the window seat next to a curly haired, glasses wearing redhead in a lab coat and wore purple gloves.

"Hi Good Morning, I'm Blossom," she politely introduced herself to the young man taking in her appearance.

"Dexter," he monotoned as if making some sort of calculation. "Is there any particular co-relating theory to support your striking resemblance to that of Berserk Plutonium?"

"It's a rather complicated story."

"I live for complication."

"Very well then," Blossom said, beginning to explain the origins of the puff/punk relationship.

"Hi, I'm Bubbles, may I sit next to you?" she bubbly introduced herself to a fellow blonde in a pink dress and black maryjanes.

"Knock yourself out."

"Thanks!" Bubbles beamed, taking her new seat. "Oh I didn't get your name by the way."

"Mandy."

"Nice to meet you, Mandy!"

"Likewise."

Buttercup plopped herself into a seat next to an overly smiling fellow ravenette with glasses. Maybe she should've reconsidered….

Looking around for another option, the girl spoke. "Hi, I'm Tootie! Nice to meet you!"

"The name's Buttercup."

"Well Buttercup I can tell from now on we're gonna be the best of friends!" she happily professed.

"Uh huh," Buttercup awkwardly muttered inching away from her seat to move but that rowdyruff bastard took the one she wanted next to an old classmate from Kindergarten.

Butch tossed his bag on the table, seating himself down. He didn't mind being separated from his brothers, they still were their own person after all. Glancing at the quiet, platinum blonde, glasses wearing guy next to him, Butch decided to say hi.

"Sup?"

"Not much, I'm afraid. Our homeroom teacher in particular has a habit of running late."

"Works for me. I'm Butch, you?"

"Elmer."

"Cool."

"Oh Boomer!" Brat called out to her virgin frog Prince. "I was hoping you'd be in our class, I saved a seat for you silly!"

He smiled at her again, taking the offered seat. "Thank you, Brat. You're kind of nice."

"I am nice silly. I'm the girl of your dreams, remember?"

Boomer awkwardly put a hand behind his head. "Um...not quite."

 _Pffft!_

"Ow!"

Brat elbowed Brute in the side for laughing.

When Brick took his seat, gasps could be heard by fellow classmates. Not really caring, Brick looked straight ahead, waiting for the teacher so this school day could start already.

 _Squeak._

"Uh."

"Erm. . .

Brick turned his head to the pink haired girl with blonde roots, attired in all black like some goth kid. "Mmm?"

"You. . .errm. . . ."

"You. . ."

"Out with it already," Brick instructed her to speak, falling impatient with her word mumbling.

"You. . .you are sitting n-next to m-me," she finally said.

Brick arched a brow. "Yeah, what of it?"

 _Oh my gosh, the new guy's talking to Slitty-Steph!_

 _And he's cute too!_

 _Poor lad, she's gonna ruin his all chances at popularity._

 _Right?!_

Suddenly alarmed at the whispers of the students, she scooted her chair further away from him.

"You. . .probably shouldn't talk to me. . . ." she muttered to herself.

"Why?"

"I. . . I'll only cause you misfortune."

She heard a scoff escape his lips. "I doubt it. What's your name?"

". . . . .Stephanie."

"Brick. Why are people calling you Slitty-Steph?"

Stephanie didn't answer him but instead clutched her heavily fabric covered wrist.

Brick shook his head. "Word of advice, you are what you answer to. People will always talk, so chin up."

Stephanie looked up at him flabbergasted at the new guy that acknowledged her being to the point of rendering advice. He didn't seem too bothered by the whispers and stares of the other students either.

"Um...B-Brick?"

"Mhm?"

"W-Welcome to Megaville High," she timidly spoke.

"Thanks."

Corners of her lips twitching upwards every so slightly, Stephanie looked onward to the front of the class as the homeroom teacher finally arrived.

Skeptically observing the two, Berserk retreated her gaze for now. These rowdyruff fellows were interesting specimens, talking to outcasts, rejecting Brat, purposely picking a fight with Sperg. An interesting semester, this would be.

"So sorry I'm late class! The traffic was absolutely terrible this morning!" a stylish brown haired lady rushed into homeroom, rummaging through her desk. "Now onto the morning attendance!"

* * *

First Period

Bubbles stood outside of her assigned locker, retrieving her thick textbooks for literature and calculus class to make one trip. Bundling the stack of slippery books in her arms, she shut the locker, trying to single handedly organize them to not slip out of her grasp while she walked.

"Need some help?"

A bit desperate at the moment, Bubbles was happy that anyone was kind enough to assist her. "Oh yes please, thank you!"

"Interesting," Berserk remarked, strutting straight past her down the hall.

 _She is nothing like Blossom..._

"Here, let me. We're in the same class." Bubbles turned around to see none other than a sudden friendly looking Brat offering to assist her.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading. Stay tuned for the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2- This is our turf, school rumble part 2**_

* * *

Bubbles forced a tiny smile. "Um...thank you, Brat." Those words felt so weird rolling off her tongue.

The blue punk's bubbly persona never faltered. "No problem. Sorry about earlier, we aren't exactly friends you know? But maybe now that we both exist in the same worlds, we can change that fact? We are similar after all."

 _Oh wow..._

"How do I know if I can trust you?" Bubbles cynically asked, eyes narrowing just in case of some cruel trick.

"You don't, that's how life works but if we're both willing then we can be friends. It's up to you, no pressure," Brat said with a casual roll of her shoulders.

Contemplating her mirror opposites words, Bubbles thought it couldn't hurt to give Brat a chance at friendship, their first clash after all was back at five years old. They've all, including the rowdy ruffs, have grown up since then.

 _Things could be different now….._

"Ok Brat, I'll willing to try," she accepted the possible relations, watching a radiant smile appear on the girl's face.

"Great! I promise to be super fun! Come on let's go before Miss Palhomes loses her shit, she's so dramatic," Brat bubbly said, taking some of Bubbles books as they walked off to class.

Chatting non-stop along the way, Bubbles realized that Brat was just as much of a chatterbox as she was. They had quite a lot in common, both were captain of the cheerleading team at their schools, both the it-girls of their sisters loved fashion and cute things. To think a sheer dimension kept them from bonding like this over the years.

 _Ugh._

"Did you really have to sit next to me?" an arrogant, masculine voice complained. Bubbles lips parted slightly at the presence of Butch just seated in the row to her right.

"You're taking literature, Butch?" she uttered in curiosity, not expecting the green ruff to have the appreciation for literature.

With a roll of his eyes, "Well I'm sitting in the class, aren't I? Geez, you puff sure love asking dumb questions," he condescendingly spoke, turning away from the Barbie blonde.

 _Huff._ "Whatever!" she spat in defense. He didn't have to be so rude about it.

The sound of Miss Palhomes voice got her attention. "Good Morning class, I see we have three new students, why don't you all stand up and introduce yourselves?"

"Sure!"

"Ok."

 _Groan._ "Fine."

Spirits heightened at the moment, Bubbles stood from her seat and introduced herself. "I'm Bubbles! I just transferred here from Townsville High. It's nice to meet all of you and I hope we can be friends!"

 _How old is she ten?_

 _Immature much?_

" _Class!"_

Slightly pouting, Bubbles sat back down and Brat leaned over to whisper in her ear. "Don't take it personally, these washcloths have zero personality. That's why they aren't popular in the first place."

That brought a smile back to her lips. "Thanks, Brat."

"No problem, new friends remember?" she reassured the puff.

"Yeah," replied Bubbles, turning her head to see Butch standing up for his turn.

"Hi everyone, I'm Boomer. Nice to meet you all," was his polite greeting, taking his seat again.

 _Aww._

 _What a sweetheart._

"I'm Butch, can we get on with this class now?" he said and sat back down, propping his legs on the table.

 _Oooh… bad boy alert._

 _And he's cute too!_

 _I wonder if he's single._

 _Seriously?!_

Bubbles shook her head at her classmates' responses, she was childish but the boys were praised?! Talk about biased favoritism.

" _Class!"_

"Mr. Jojo, if you would so kindly remove your feet from the table….," Miss Palhomes spoke in a warning tone, watching the Butch boy reluctantly listen to her.

"Now class, because we have new students, we're going to repeat yesterday's emotive exercise."

 _The class groaned._

"Everyone take out two pieces of paper and write a simple sentence regarding your feelings on the person to your left and right, then give it to them. Literature is a form of expression, it as an art form that encompasses language and cultures like no other. Your sentence could be a compliment, _constructive_ criticism, a friendly greeting maybe. Just release your feelings, _constructively_ ," Miss Palhomes strained that last word.

Eager, Brat quickly scribbled on a paper, sending it all the way over to Boomer near the window through several students.

When a random girl tapped on Boomer's shoulder before he could write his notes, Boomer accepted the small paper, spotting the waving Brat in the short distance.

Nervously smiling, Boomer opened the paper:

 _You're so cute! Won't you be mine? Xoxo_

Quickly drafting his response, Boomer folded the note sending it back on the student courier system to Brat, who happily accepted the piece of paper, opening it up immediately:

 _Be yours? Like friends, right? Sure._

Brat Blanked, holding the note to her heart. "Oh Boomer, you inattentive cinnamon roll…"

Rolling his eyes at the bimbo blonde's attempt to woo his brother, Butch looked over to Elmer on his right, simply tapping a pen as if wondering what to say. He didn't act too much of a wimp material, he spoke with much more confidence than the ruff expected and he didn't dress like a nerd either. All in all, Elmer was just a quiet kid with glasses.

 _Ehh.._

With his pen, Butch wrote:

 _You're alright. Talk some more._

Now as for the blonde girl to his left….Butch quickly scribbled on the paper. The girl already placed on his desk, all folded up. Unlike with Elmer, he didn't have to think about his feelings. Setting down his pen, he tossed over his paper, opening up her own.

 _You don't have to be so mean all the time._

Scoffing, Butch crumpled the paper into a ball launching it at the life-sized Barbie doll.

 _Tap!_

 _Wha-!_ Bubbles saw the crumpled paper ball that fell on the floor, whipping her face over at Butch with the ferocity of an angry kitten.

Butch just stuck his tongue out at her.

With a huff, Bubbles opened Brat's note in minor attempt to drain the ruff boy out, now smiling at the kind words:

 _You should so try out for the cheer squad after school. Cheer queens forever! Xoxo._

She then reached for Butch's:

 _Be sorry you choose to make me mad._

What a jerk.

* * *

Having been caught up in a two-dimensional world theory conversation with Dexter, Blossom entered the classroom a mere thirty seconds to spare of a tardy status. Briefly scanning the setting for available seats, she saw Buttercup all the way in the back, head lazily laid out on her desk. She would've joined her sister if not the purple glasses, ravenette girl, with the unfluctuating blabbering mouth, occupying the spot.

Also at the back, yet on the opposing side of the classroom, a sedentary Berserk was present. Merely idolising herself in her red compact mirror, reaching for the red lipgloss on her desk. There was an available seat right in front of her….strange. Her sister Brute sat with Princess in the fifth lane third row next to Princess instead, considering that homeroom issue.

Danger sense tingling, her enhanced vision pinpointed yet another barren seat in the third lane, sixth row…..adjacent to the red ruff.

 _Why is the universe out to get me today?_

Sighing, Blossom chose the latter, not trusting the calm exterior of the uncanny Berserk, whose cherry-red gaze followed her every movement in observance, as if testing her.

Summoning every ounce of her proper mannerisms as she approached the seating, Blossom spoke. "Do you mind if I sit next to you?"

Brick merely glanced at the textbook wielding puff, gaze returning to the whiteboard. "A seat is a seat." For whatever reason Blossom asked his permission, Brick didn't know nor care. He just wanted the class to start already.

"Thank you." She said again all lady-like, finally sitting her ass down.

" _Hn."_ Brick grunted.

Blossom opened her notebook, neatly setting a pen in the center as a sigh of good studentship, ready to learn. Peeking over at Brick, the rowdyruff arms remained folded, notebook remaining closed on his desk until further notice.

 _I wonder if I should talk to him…._

Brick looked particularly calm, not daunting or arrogantly cocky like his younger years. His face, considerably more handsome than she remembered, showed no specific emotion, bloodshot eyes like a dark chasm to his underworld of thoughts. _I bet he's a brooder._

Pink irises trailed down his athletic frame, cheeks developing just the slightest bit of pink.

"It's rude to stare, puff," the sound of Brick's voice brought her back to reality. Clearing her throat to dismiss the mild embarrassment, she took the chance to speak with him. "Sorry about that...and for earlier."

Not bothering to look her way, Brick grunted. _"Hn."_

"So um….." Blossom started to say, a pint of awkwardness lingering in the air.

"Mmm?" Brick continued his caveman mannerisms. _Why is she talking to me?_

"What brings you guys to this city? Aside from education that is," Blossom made sure to carefully ask this time.

"Mind your business," he shut her down immediately

She scoffed. "You could at least answer me."

"Oh and just why should I, puff?" he uttered in condescendence.

"My name is Blossom and secondly, if we're both attending this school there's bound to be some type of trouble if we can't all get along."

"You speak as if we care."

"It's just one question, Brick."

"Shut up," Brick commanded her, peeking at bossy face expression.

"Good Morning class, for those of you who are new my name is Miss Suha," the powerful feminine voice of the teacher engulfed the room, followed by student greetings.

"Oh come on, let's be civil...for once. We might not even need to be enemies anymore."

"Are you always this persistent?" he exasperated.

Blossom tilted her head ever so slightly. "Do you mind?"

"Yes."

"Too bad, I want answers," she chirped.

"Not my problem," Brick retorted through gritted teeth.

"Just answer _one_ ," Blossom persisted, attention so focused on Brick, she didn't notice Berserk leave her seat to offer the teacher a shiny red apple.

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because."

"Because of what?"

"Class open your textbooks to page 225 and start the creative essay exercise G14," Miss Suha instructed the room of pupils.

"Because I said so," Brick replied in annoyance, opening his textbook, flipping through the pages.

Doing the same, Blossom had no intentions of letting him off the hook. "So why this school?"

Wanting to reach over and choke the shit out of Blossom, Brick settled for a growl.

"If I say, will you leave me alone?!" Brick spat in a hushed whisper.

"Probably," she replied all nonchalant.

"For a fresh start," he muttered, finding the page in the textbook.

Blossom was somewhat pleasantly surprised to hear that. "Oh? That's new, what have you guys been up to all these years?"

"I already answered you," he replied with narrowing eyes.

Blossom didn't falter. "It was bland."

"Don't care," Brick spat.

"Miss Utonium. Mr. Jojo, you're both new students so i'll let you off with a warning. No talking during my class, now start your essays," Miss Suha halted their non-stop bickering.

"Sorry," they apologised, beginning their writing.

Finally in peace and quiet again, Brick took a look at Blossom, observing her closely for the first time in years. She got cuter over the years, her lips were small yet plump, dimples making an entrance when she pursed her lips, deciphering what to write with her pen. Blossom kept that signature rabbit looking bow on her head, long auburn hair cascading down her back but at a much shorter length than he remembered. She must've realized that ankle length hair made her vulnerable for sucker attacks. _Tch_. In his quick analysis of her exterior appearance, Brick came to the conclusion that If her persistent nagging didn't scream Type A from the distance then that pink checkered sweater vest she wore definitely spread the rumor….amongst other things.

Crimson irises settled on the outlines of the fabric.

 _She has a nice rack…._

Brick stared at the round mounds the puff attempted to hide with a white round neck underneath. Thank god for the side view, dazzling men's eyes since the beginning of mankind.

"Who's staring now?" Blossom whispered in a taunting tone.

 _Scoff._ "Get over yourself, prima donna," he sarcastically spat in defense.

"Excuse me?!" she offensively whispered, watching that damned smirk of his make its opening debut.

"You're excused," he playfully taunted.

Blossom rolled her eyes. "You called me a prima donna. What's that supposed to mean?"

"What I just said."

"Why did you say it?"

"Because you drive me up a wall, what else?" Brick threw the fact in her face.

 _I do, huh?_

With a flip of her hair, Blossom continued to push his buttons. "Oh ok, drive safely."

 _This Bitch…_

* * *

 **Second Period**

" _Calculus in simple words, is algebra with kinks," their teacher, Mr. Halbert said to his students._

Or in words of Buttercup, the most insufferable math form to all of mankind. Kinks her ass, Calculus was Algebra on crack, cigarettes and steroids with a dash of heroine, the only logical explanation for the hallucinations of numbers and letters swirling around on the projected slideshow right now. Should she have taken her luck with AP Statistics? Surely, it could be a much more positive retrieval than of this mathematical garbage. Why did life continue to box her into one particular group? It was so god damn intolerable, the voice of her teacher became incomprehensible slurs, heard but unlistened.

 _Groan._

 _You can do this Buttercup, it's just an obstacle to freedom. Fight!_

 _Fight!_

" _The inverse operation to multiplying by x is dividing by x, unless x is 0."_

Her little mental pep talk polished her mood significantly enough to regain focus. Though, she still regretted heading into this class early, just to sit with her sisters in the middle row and _not_ Tootie at the back of the class.

" _If we do not get an integer with the case of subtraction, we must now extend our numbers from the integers, to include also ratios of integers in fraction form for every pair of non-zero integers."_

Scribbling in her notebook, Buttercup glanced over at her bubbly blonde sister, struggling to keep her eyes open throughout the lesson. _Poor thing..._

 _Yawn._

Bubbles smacked her lips together, trying her best to not actually fall asleep in class. She too was of a free spirit, disliking to be cubed to this world of checks and balances. If she wasn't a good noodle, she just might have taken Brat's advice to just ditch. The punks were quite a resourceful bunch, according to the girl's rambles, Berserk covered for her sister's academic flaws. If they wanted to ditch, Berserk always kept them up to speed. That was so lucky…

 _Yawn._

 _I wish Blossom could be like that…._

No doubt the pink puff would quicker reprehend Bubbles for ditching instead of just filling her in later as a cool sister would. But then again, not once has Blossom ever purposely let her sisters fail anything, even if they complained about her overkill studying methods. _Meh._ At least constructive feedback led to the improvement of said methods over the years. It was no Brat's but still pretty damn effective.

To her left, Blossom, fully functioning and alert, continuously scribbled notes from the slideshow. She liked math, she understood it and welcomed new challenges to stimulate her brain. Had it not been for her charisma, confidence and projection of authority for the attraction of social crowds, Blossom could easily fall into the nerd category: lame, uncool and socially handicapped. To many people she was, but the pink puff refused to be trapped by that dogma or in the words of Steve Jobs _"living with the results of other people's thinking."_

Fully aware of her sisters higher social standing with generation z, Blossom minded not one bit. She was who she was and exerted the aura of a natural born leader, commander, rationalist. Was she also a stubborn, uptight, insensitive bitch in the eyes of many?

Probably.

Blossom didn't care as long she remained an efficient bitch, working towards her goals and dreams, taking as many with her along the way. Though unlike her commander personality trait entails, her heart was not worn on her sleeve but instead her chest, where it functions best.

" _To add fractions with different denominators you must first change them so that the denominators are the same. Once done, then you add the numerators, just like you were adding numbers. The common way is to make the new denominator the product of the old ones."_

Brick, despite his bad boy mannerisms, had a similar approach to that of Blossom's. To quote one of his favorite influential leaders, Margaret Thatcher: _"If you set out to be liked, you would be prepared to compromise on anything at any time, and you would achieve nothing."_

Not once had Brick ever sought to be the people's favorite. He was direct, assertive, to the point. The language of sugar coating till this day, remained a mystery. Brick loved arguments that stimulated his intellectual capacity, _productive beneficial_ ones, he loved to debate and he didn't expect anyone, not even his own brothers to be his yes men even if they pissed him off sometimes. They were their own people and personalities with aspirations who sought inspiration from idols of their own accord.

Granted, Brick's favorites were all classified assholes. Can you blame him? What successful person, that actually made a historical impact on the way in which the world of business operates today, were the people's favorite person? _Pfft_. He continued his note taking, math became fairly easy once he mastered the basics, numbers weren't as complicated as words, but carried many hidden complications to decipher and he loved a good challenge.

 _"Observing numbers in the form a + bi where a and b are real numbers, we now get what is called the complex numbers, and we can define addition, subtraction multiplication, division for these just as we can for rational or real numbers."  
_

Butch did his best to take as many notes as possible with the formulas and method explanations for later revision. Unlike most people, Butch acknowledged his weaknesses, applying time and effort into their restoration. He might not be as smart and quick adapting as Brick or even prone to sudden luck like Boomer but Butch tried and no one could ever shame him for that. Arguably, the green ruff was the most practical of the three, not abiding by logic but instead human instinct to distinguish right from wrong, in spite of selecting the latter anyway. Bad boy habits were hard to change, especially with a world conquest seeking monkey and a demon as parents.

Out of his brothers, Butch felt pressured the most to become something more. What, he didn't know. Yeah he grew into quite the handyman, but was that supposed to be his path just because he was good at it? That's how life seemed to work for the adults. A Pretty shitty way to live in his opinion. Life was either and adventure or nothing at all. He'd find his path one day but now, Butch was content with the person he was: outgoing, carefree, like a defiant entrepreneur, improvising his way through life, his life.

Unlike his brothers, Boomer's notebook was closed, merely listening and looking on at the presentation. Thanks to Mojo and HIM, he discovered a different method of learning, visual and aural methods worked better for him than the hands on approach of his brothers. Sure this was boring as hell but since he carried a flashdrive today, all he had to do was retrieve the slide, view it at home and write the methods in his own fun way to remember stuff. Though, this convenience wasn't always the most efficient it produced results and Boomer was more than satisfied with it.

He was the dreamer of the three, campaigning to make those dreams come true, no matter what people thought about them. His current passion centered in short film making and he centered his entire life around it, saving up for a proper camera, sharpening his writing skills, vlogging his thoughts on his cellphone. What was more inspiring than a youth with passion?

Solely but surely, Berserk Plutonium kept a keen eye on Megaville High's new sixsome. Like the queen bee, it was her job to decrypt the rubble, puppeteering the minds of students for her own personal benefit. A tough job it was, but one of many rewards. Her teachers _loved_ her, allowing the bending of rules and scott free getaways when unable to pin evidence of her or sisters faultings.

Unlike her _best friend_ , Princess Morbucks, who often bought her popularity, Berserk worked her ass off for her reputation, her power, her status. She always took part in the student committee leaving impressions on many, volunteered to assist teachers, was a spectacular student, always looked flawless, became the popular girl of her year, impressing even the seniors. Her success brought opportunities for Princess, her sisters, Duchess bee and Duke bee, riding her coattails for genuine school popularity.

Praise be, if any powerpuff wanted her throne. They wouldn't last a millisecond. Brat's mirror counterpart was the epitome of _too easy_. The girl expected Berserk to help her out of sincerity just because she offered when _so desperately_ in need, thus easily falling for Brat's friendly facade. The simpleton, her innocence was her downfall and what a _learning experience_ it should be. She just needed Brat to focus more on the plan than the oblivious blonde ruff, but no matter, powerpunks always got their way in the end.

As for Blossom, Berserk was sure to analyse from the distance, also straying from Brick's viewing range. They were all too similar for such a straightforward approach. Simply placing the pink puff in a situation outside of her control, limiting her options, quickly pushed at Blossom's buttons, bickering with the red ruff throughout English Language class though disappointingly more playful than angry.

Alas, Berserk did expect her mirror counterpart to put up quite the battle. In fact, such philosophy sent a thrilling rush through her veins, eager to mess with the ever so cool headed puff's exterior.

Teeth nibbling ever so slightly on her pencap, Berserk's cherry red gaze locked onto the back of Blossom's head, wondering just how far off the deep end the puff could possibly go if she jabbed hard enough. Peasants were meant for entertainment after all.

 _God, I sound like Princess…bleh._

Rolling her eyes at the discovery, Berserk whipped out her Iphone, quickly sending Brute a text message. Buttercup, like Blossom was an interesting puff, hotheaded, abrasive, outspoken, tomboy sports lover.

Chuckling to herself, Berserk resumed her note taking. _Let's see how the cookie crumbles under peer pressure…._

* * *

 **Gym**

"These shorts are so baggy," Bubbles complained in the girls' locker room, changing for the gym with her sisters. The school's physical education uniforms comprised of a white shirt and black shiny basketball like shorts.

Having already thrown on her tee and sneakers, Buttercup extended a hand to her blonde sister. "Here switch with me, this one's perfect."

"Thanks," Bubbles replied, trading the bottom wear.

"Ugh these shoes smell terrible," a mostly dressed Blossom said on the bench, face scrunched at the smelly odor emitting from the spare running shoes.

 _Scoff._ Buttercup stepped into her shorts, slipping on the clothing. "What did you expect? It's the school's hand me down. They don't care what it smells like."

"Still," Blossom professed. "A can of air freshener is literally five dollars, even that should be within their budget system."

"I'll bring my favorite tomorrow, ya know, the yummy vanilla cupcake scent," chirped a ready Bubbles.

 _Slam!_

Shut lockers echoed in the girls change room, culprits revealing to be none other than the powerpunk sisters from the other lane.

"Or just carry your own gym shoes. Complain much?" Berserk pompously commented, sashaying out of the room.

"See ya on the field, Bubbles!" a friendly Brat waved at her.

Brute sent a cocky smirk their way as she exited. " _Hmph._ "

Buttercup defensively folded her arms. "They're gonna get it one of these days."

"Just not on school grounds," Blossom was sure to remind the short tempered puff, now standing up from the bench. Unless they threw the first punch, she had no intentions of fighting at her new school.

Rolling her eyes, Buttercup replied."Yeah yeah, _I know_."

"I think we should give them a chance," Bubbles suggested to her sisters, thinking of her newly developing relationship with Brat.

 _Tch!_ "When pigs fly," was Buttercup's sarcastic comment.

Blossom's motherly instincts kicked in but tried to respect her sisters' point of view. "I wouldn't get my hopes up, but if you want to that's fine, Bubbles. Just be careful."

Bubbles nodded, rather content with their answers.

 _At least they didn't say I couldn't be friends with Brat._

Now exiting the girls' locker room together, the puffs trailed off onto the large outback field filled with several male and female students, only a handful recognizable outside of the punks and ruffs from homeroom and English classes. A trio of guys was already engaged in a game of soccer, dribbling and kicking a ball amongst themselves, supported by the chants of hollering cheerleaders captured Blossom's attention.

A tall, fluffy hair redhead with bloodshot eyes kicked the ball to the near heighted, spiky hair dark green eyed ravenette, showing off his balls skills to impress his onlooking female audience, headbutting the ball to the blonde one, who did a flying jump kick, skyrocketing the ball into the goal.

 _Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!_

"Girls!" Blossom exclaimed, dramatically touching on her sisters' shoulders over the loud squealing students. "Who do they remind you of?!"

Visibly annoyed, Buttercup followed her sister's gaze, lips parting itself. "No freaking way…"

"They look like... _the ruffs_!" Bubbles exclaimed in awe, palms of her hands blocking her open mouth.

"Those are the rowdyrunk boys. They think they're the shit around here," a tudy voice informed from behind.

A dark tanned biracial girl with black curly, long ethnic hair up in a high pony stood beside them. Her browned skin was absolutely flawless, brown almond-shaped eyes, flattened u shaped chin hinting at an Asian, African-American genepool. She shifted her weight to one leg, striking a pose exerting both confidence and boldness.

"I bet," Buttercup sneered.

"The redhead dribbling the ball, that's Brock. He's the leader, heartthrob, athlete, honors student, cocky _and_ ignorant yet somehow he's the head of the student council. Want any changes in this school? He's your guy."

"Good to know," Blossom replied, folding her arms, mind processing the information.

"Next is Brent, the resident bad boy with the spiky black hair. He is a _certified asshole_ but he's smart about it. B average student, the school's quarterback. If you let him, he'll make your life here absolute hell."

"Oh?" inquired Buttercup, partially intrigued by the guy. You know what they say, keep your friends close but your enemies closer.

 _Mhm-hmm._ "Just look at the pink haired girl over there," she motioned with a head gesture, the girls followed her hint, glancing at the quiet…. pinkette?

"She's slitty steph, his victim of sophomore year. Hard to imagine now but she wasn't always a weird goth girl. Be mindful of Brent, Brock never lets his brothers get in trouble, so you can't just snitch on him."

Bubbles frowned, feeling bad for the girl. "That doesn't sound very good."

"It's _not_ ," their informer was sure to emphasize. "And last but certainly not the least, is Brandon, the blonde runk. The smooth talker, ladies man of the three, even some of the teacher's crush on him."

Buttercup made a stank face. " _Ew._ "

"Right?," she snickered. "I swear that's the only reason he hasn't flunked out of school yet, even Brock can't get him to study. Now that you know, if they sweet talk you, don't take them seriously. All they want is the kitty-cat."

" _Charming_ ," Blossom distastefully commented, loathing the guts of vulgar men.

"I'm Mehgan by the way. Mehgan Torres," their informer introduced herself.

Naturally, Blossom took the lead:

"We're the powerpuffs girls, I'm Blossom."

"I'm Bubbles."

"Buttercup."

"We're also known as the Utonium sisters. We're originally from Townsville, just moved here," Blossom finished up her intro.

"More supered people huh? Alright cool," Mehgan spoke with a hand on her hip.

 _Scoff._

"I see you losers are already bonding with the half bred Latina girl."

They turned around to see Princess and the powerpunks, minus Brat, standing right behind them.

Mehgan's eyes viciously narrowed. "It's Filipina, dipshit!"

"Oops, _my bad,_ " Princess snubbed, eyeing the biracial girl up and down.

"Some people are just so angry in the mornings, a caramel macchiato at lunch perhaps?" spoke the snooty tone of Berserk's voice.

" _No thank you_ ," Meghan denied the red powerpunk's _generous_ offer.

"Too bad and it was my treat too," Berserk retorted with a pout, quickly shifting into a small smile for the pink powerpuff. "Hi Blossom."

She put her hands on her hips. "Berserk."

"You have the hairiest legs ever," Brute disgustingly commented, staring down at Buttercup's exposed thigh-calf areas.

" _Brute!_ " Berserk scolded her sister upon the clenching of Buttercup's fists. So what if her legs weren't shaved?!

"You can't just criticize a person's _lack of feminine hygiene_ in public."

"Lack of hygiene?!" she flabbergasted, partially embarrassed at the newfound attention this conversation was getting from the other students. How the hell were her unshaven legs affecting the lives of other people?

Bubbles frowned. "I don't think Brat, would appreciate you making that comment about my sister."

Brute's mouth inched into a conniving smile."You're right, my apologies, _grizzly puff_."

"Cut the bullcrap. What do you girls want?!" Blossom barked, having enough of their falseness.

Berserk put on her fakest smile yet, thrilled to just nick the surface of Blossom's skin. "Just passing by the new girls, welcome to Megaville High. You'll have a _blast_."

"Great, now get to passing," Buttercup spat.

 _Hwee- hwoo! Hwee- hwoo! Hwee- hwoo!_

"Alright you maggots gather around!" yelled coach Patterson, a tall muscular built man with fair skin and green hair, repeatedly blowing that godforsaken whistle.

"The hell he calling a maggot?" Mehgan remarked with tude, boldness intriguing the likes of Buttercup.

"Oh would you stop acting brand new?" Princess snarked, face twisted in annoyance.

"Oh would you mind your own business? Didn't think so," Mehgan shot back, words following a head and hand gesture.

Berserk batted her eyelashes, tucking a loose strand behind her ear to put this girl back in her place. "Listen, little betty crocker from the hood-"

"That's racist!" Blossom interjected, hands still on her hips.

Mehgan scoffed, flipping her ponytail to rival Berserk's calm demeanor. "Was that supposed to be a joke?"

"You are the joke," she confessed with a smile of recognition.

Mehgan didn't falter. "And you're the stuck up bitch."

"Really?! I haven't noticed," she dramatically said, turning to her sister. "Brute, am I bitch? I can't believe she would say that, I just might cry-"

She snapped her head over to Mehgan again, the evil eye in full blaze. "But I won't."

"You-"'

" _Hey, hey, hey_! I said to gather!" the coach yelled, marching over to the bickering group of girls.

 _Hweeeeeeee- hwooooooo!_

"Man, look at those cheerleaders…," Butch idly commented to his brothers, watching Brat transition from a back flip into a full blown split on the grass in a suggestive bounce, flirtatiously waving at Boomer.

"What about them?" inquired an innocent Boomer, returning the wave from the blue powerpunk.

"The hell you mean, _'what about em?'_ ," he mocked his brother. "She's a cheerleader, yeah she looks like the puff but _hotter_ and _flexible_."

"So?"

" _So_ she's a total tease!" Butch pointed out.

"That's true, she gives good nod," a blonde guy resembling Boomer but with a buzzcut, inserted himself into their conversation.

"Oh forreal?" Butch asked, not minding the intrusion.

" _Stellar._ "

"Gives good nod?" Boomer questioned.

"She sucks dick good," Brick elaborated for him, suspiciously eyeing the newcomer.

" _Oh._ "

" _Mhm._ The name's Brandon, you guys?"

"Butch."

"Boomer."

"Brick, is there a reason why you so closely resemble my brother?" he cut straight to the chase.

Brandon shrugged his shoulders in that of a lackadaisical manner. "Beat's me, I'm not from this dimension."

"This dimension?" Boomer queried.

" _Mhm._ Same as those girls over there, the powerpunks," he head motioned over to the Blossom and Buttercup look-a-likes. "We're all from Vilesville."

Brick folded his arms, processing the information. "So how did you get here?"

"Through a portal, duh. That place was so putrid, even my brother's and I couldn't stand it there. Megaville is the best of both worlds."

"A portal huh? Hmm.." Brick commented.

"Wait….so if they're the girls' opposites…." Butch started to say, mind blown at the fact.

"Then you're mine?" Boomer continued, troubled by his own words at Brandon's sudden face expression. "Well not mine as in _mine mine_ but mine as in my opposite," he cleared up.

"...Yeah," said Brandon. "My brothers are over there, Brock and Brent, we're the rowdyrunk boys. We were originally created by our father Jomo Momo to take down the power punks but shit got boring you know? There's much more to life than exploding a chick….well not from the _inside_ at least."

"Jomo Momo, wow" Boomer uttered in a wonder of what the primate looked like.

Brick was also intrigued by such information. "Mojo's opposite, huh?Interesting."

"Oh Boomer!" Brat's _sweet_ voice filled the atmosphere, trailing up to the group of males."What did you think of my routine, I've been working on it all weekend."

 _Heh._ "I'm _sure_ you have," snickered the blue runk.

Brat abruptly cleared her throat, viciously snapping at her stupid ex boyfriend. "I'm sorry Brandon, I don't believe anyone was speaking to you so _**shut up**_!"

She then sweetly turned to the startled ruff, now kindly speaking. "Now as I was saying Boomer, your thoughts?"

"Um…" he nervously started, unnerved by her hasty change in emotion. At first it was ok but now she seemed kind of crazy.

Butch deviously smirked, tossing an arm around his brother's shoulders. "Yeah he _totally_ loved it. Left the poor guy speechless, pure talent!"

Brick shook his head, watching the blonde girl's face light up delightfully.

"Do you really think that, Boomer?!" she beamed, clutching the palm of his hands.

For the sake of the moment, Boomer egged on her cheerfulness. "...Sure Brat. Yeah, you're a great cheerleader."

"Well, I am captain of the cheer squad and all but thank you Boomie," she squealed, pecking him flat on the lips before running off to her sisters in the nearby distance.

"Boomie?" he shuddered.

"She loves giving guys she wants cute nicknames," Brandon informed, snickering.

 _Pfft._ Butch cracked himself up. "Oh man, she needs several loads of-."

 _The coach suddenly appeared._

"Of therapy!" Brick declared, clearing his throat for emphasis.

Brow arched, the coach dismissed the matter for now. "You four, get over there for attendance!"

 _Hweeeeeeee- hwooooooo!_

"...Right!" squawked Boomer, rushing away from the belligerent sound with his brothers and...new friend? Coming face to face with not only the powerpuff girls again, but the powerpunks and the two other rowdyrunk boys in the crowd of students.

* * *

 **AN: Thank you for the reviews. I hope this chapter and the characters were enjoyable, I'm still gradually working towards longer chapters but there's so much more drama to come. Let me know what you think!**


End file.
